Mario Kart 10: Double Dash 2
A little concept of what the next Mario Kart game should be like Mario Kart Double Dash. For the next nintendo home console. It should also be a of Mario Kart Wii's game play. Playable Characters Suggestions Starter Characters Suggestions *Mario and Luigi *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy *Toad and Toadette *Yoshi and Birdo *Wario and Waluigi *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Funky Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Yellow Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Petey Piranha and King Boo *R.O.B. and Lakitu *Dry Bowser and Boshi *Mii (Any) and Blinky *Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man *Metal Mario and Metal Luigi *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy *Don-chan and Mametchi *Wiggler and Honey Queen *Mii Outfit A (Any) and Mii Outfit B (Any) *Strawberry Don-chan and Knight Don-chan *Shy Guy and Fly Guy *Princess Rosalina and Lubba *Dry Bones and Boo *Robo Mario and Mini Bomb Kart *Colored Yoshis and Baby Bowser Unlockable Characters Suggestions *Ludwig von Koopa and Larry Koopa *3 Motley Bossblob Koopas and Wendy O. Koopa *Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. *Baby Yoshi and Baby Birdo *Pink Gold Peach and Metal Bowser *Fire Mario and Ice Luigi *Blue Toad and Red Yoshi *Kamek and Magikoopa *Professor Elvin Gadd and Toadsworth *Hammer Bro. and Blooper *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Geno and Mallow *Smithy and King Bob-omb *Fawful and Antasma *Plessie and Pianta *Koopa Troopa with Spiny Shell and Nabbit *Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi *Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong *King K. Rool and Wart *Paper Mario and 8-Bit Mario *Baby Rosalina and Baby Donkey Kong *Wasparo and Walberto *Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Spirit *Gasparo (New) and Alberto (New) *Parabones (New) and Red Boo (New) DLC Characters Suggestions *Sonic and Tails *Master Chief and Kratos *Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon *Goku and Vegeta *Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin *Doremi and Aiko *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz *Fine and Rein *Spongebob and Patrick *Hulk and Iron Man *Mortadelo and Filemon *Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ratchet and Jak *Megaman and Roll *Banjo and Blinx *Mordecai and Rigby *Finn and Jake *Gumball and Darwin *Billy and Mandy *Doraemon and Shin Chan * Flick and Atta * Batman and Robin New Track Suggestions Mushroom Cup: peach castel koopa cave toad factory wario gold mine flower cup; dk mouitan wii musroom gorge wii dry dry ruin wii grumble volcano star cup ; ds luigi mansion funky stadium snes ghost valley 2 ds tick tock clock special cup ; Ant Island wii bowser castel kamkem lirbary ds rainbow road leaf cup ; ds yoshi falls chain chomp desert wii cocount mall wii bowser castel shellcup ; rumble volcano peach garden comet obvsertory ds bowser castel bannana cup ; funky factory delfino plaza snes ghost valley 1 bowser air ship mirror cup ; peach beach ds delfino square moonway hiveway bee kindom See Also *Mario Party 10 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Racing Category:Mario Kart Category:Multiplayer Category:Sequel Category:MarioMario54321 Category:CandyCao7 Category:PS3 Games Category:2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Category:Upcoming Games